


Idol Complex

by PrussianVenom



Series: Doesnt understand gentle [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I also enjoy always writing Yuuri as a head over heel fanboy, I still refuse to spell Viktors name correctly, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, You can fight me on that, dont do this at home, i dont know what happen, it dissolved into some rough shit quickly, no prep, this was supposed to be sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianVenom/pseuds/PrussianVenom
Summary: Yuuri get caught performing in another one of Viktor's old costume





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this with rolling blackouts, took me the entire fucking day.

He shouldn't be doing this, it was silly really. Well, he _ felt  _ like it was really silly, among other things. Besides feeling a little bit silly he felt warm, confident, like he could do anything. It was embarrassing really, if anyone saw he’d probably just lay down and die right then and there. All the things he was feeling were because of the outfit they young Japanese man was wearing.

 

The blue silky fabric hugged him quite nicely and the metallic like shimmering of the feathers going up his shoulders didn't look quite right on his body but that was hardly of import to him. He was, or should not have been surprised when Viktor brought all of his old costumes with him. Surely he had grown out of all of them, they couldn't really have any use to him now. 

 

Yuuri was ashamed, ashamed that he took the outfit without permission and even more ashamed that he had came to the rink with said costume. He scrutinized himself in the plastic reflections of the rinks guards. He didn't really pull it off as well its owner did, but it did give Yuuri a soft sort of charm he couldn't quite place when he wore it. He ran his fingers across the cloth covering his abdomen. It was so delicate, of such a high quality, made and fit for a champion.

 

The thought pained him. He was unworthy to wear this, unworthy to even have Viktor in same space of being. It all still felt like a dream to him. Felt like at any moment he could wake up and lose all of this.

 

Yuuri tried to grasp unto this surreal reality of him standing in his idols costume. The more he stared and touched the fabric Yuuri lost himself in thoughts.

 

His feet began to glide backwards, carrying him across the ice. Yuuri closed his eyes and imagined himself in Viktors place at that time. His speed increased as he lost himself in his fantasy, performing the act as if it were his own. He could see all of the crowds faces as they cheered him on. The music cascaded around him as his blades carried him across the ice as he sensual danced across the ice. Yuuri was abound with confidence as he played out the routine he had practiced as a child, now almost perfected. It was a performance worthy of gold, the crowd screamed as if it were. They were loud and deafening. Their cries almost overpowering the music.

 

The crowd abruptly melted away, leaving only one person in the stands. Yuuri felt his heart fall into a broken staccato and his feet briefly fumbled. He almost hit the wall, grabbing the ledge just in time to brace himself. He opened his eyes to rid himself of illustration that was taking place in his mind. Of course his delusion would ultimately turn to him. To him watching him.

 

Yuuri sighed and propped his head against the wall. A selfish part of him urged him to just continue on. Skate, skate as if his idol was watching and cheering him on like some heartstruck fan, like he was his idol. The other part was already distressed enough as is.

 

In the end Yuuri gave into the selfishness. No one was here, no one would no. He came early, not even Yuuko would be here for awhile. What harm would there be in indulging himself this one thing. 

 

So he began to skate, now only imagining the Russian watch him reenact the performance. Yuuri gelt more passionate, more focused, more alive with the visage of Viktor cheering his affections towards him. He strayed from the practiced routine and moved as his own heart sought fit.. With his eyes mostly closed he felt everything more acutely. With the outfit it felt like Viktor was skating with him, as him. Like they were one entity performing this fervor induced dance.

 

Yuuri's body felt hot. Excrutiatingly hot.  He was so far gone in his mind. He was deaf and blind to the world. As he finished the mindless feat his chest heaved with laboured breaths and was almost brought to his knees in exhaustion. His laboured breaths caught in his throat when he heard enthusiastic clapping behind him.

 

“I was wondering where our little piggy ran off to.”

 

Oh. Oh god no.

 

This couldn't be happening. This was the possibly the worst thing that could happen. Yuuri stood frozen on the ice, body and breath completely seized. Out of all the people who had to walk in it had to be Viktor. It had to be Viktor to walk in on him flaunting around in one of his own costumes, that he again, took without permission.

 

Yuuri wanted the world to swallow him up. Yuuri now hoped this was a dream and that he would wake up right now.

 

No such luck.

 

“That was a fantastic performance I must say. Why don't you put that much passion into training?” the heavy accent carried closer than before. 

 

Oh no, please don't.

 

If it hadn't been clear that he was wearing his outfit it soon would be.

 

“Ahhhh~” came the amused sigh behind him. “ I thought that outfit looked familiar.”

 

Someone kill him now.

 

He waited for the mocking laughs or amused disgust but none came. What came instead was unexpected.

 

“It suits you.” Yuuri's breath released in his confusion

 

Was he still fantasizing? Fingers coming to dance along his sides told him otherwise. This was very real.

 

“That performance you gave was beautiful, at least what I got to see. Did you also perform the routine this outfit took part in?” Yuuri nodded dumbly. “Is that so? I would very much like to see that,” Yuuri's eyes widened “Would you please perform it again? For me?”

 

The last question was whispered near Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri gasped and shivered at the sensation. His face felt hot and against his better senses once more he turned to meet the russian mans eyes. They held no ill will. Only genuine fascination and...something else, maybe, he wasn't sure, lying there. Whatever it was had Yuuri nodding in complete compliance. Viktor smiled sweetly and returned to the stands

 

The fantasy Yuuri had was now quickly unraveling into reality. He felt nervous being in front of the real Viktor Nikishrov. He felt like he might mess up, disappoint him.

 

_ Just pretend he isn't there.  _ Yuuri kept telling himself. It wasn't too hard, or at least it shouldn't be. Since he got there early so the lights were still dim everywhere but the rink, so he couldn't completely see Viktor.

 

He took a deep breath and began the routine once more.

 

Viktor was enraptured. Before him was the most astounding man he ever met performing his own dance for him, in his own outfit. He felt honored. Yuuri did it with such practiced ease that it became obvious that this was not the first time he's done it. Viktor briefly wondered if the smaller man memorized and practiced his other routines. The thought filled Viktor with warm affection. His heart was brimming with it.

 

It was no secret to Viktor that Yuuri idolized him, but seeing him now, seeing the young man perform this dance with more emotion that he ever did, was something else. It wasn't just adoration, it was so much more. It was heat, devotion, infatuation, it was everything Viktor made Yuuri feel. It was glorious. When Viktor searched out and found him in his old outfit his curiosity was peaked. Now though, closer than before, he could see how the blue hugged tight against the curves of Yuuri's body. The glints of the sparkly feathers made the boy sparkle. He looked like an absolute angel. Viktor go lost in the curves of Yuuri's spine and abdomen. Did he always look this suggestive, this seductive and beautiful while performing? Did Yuuri know how he looked? Why didn't he bring this out during Eros? He was stunning, incredibly enthralling. He was in his own world. If he could do this during competition he would have no problem placing, winning even.

 

Viktor felt some kind of possessiveness, ownership, watching the man perform wrapped in his own clothes. A hot fever like sensation cascaded Viktor in a wave. He had felt attraction for the man since he had met him, but now he felt it surging through his veins, building low in his stomach.

 

Yuuri focused as much as he could on the ending moves, amazed that he was able to perform as well as he did under the circumstances. He felt the eyes a bit at the beginning but now he felt the gaze penetrating him. It felt scorching and made him extremely self conscious. He finished and stood awkwardly in the center of the rink.

 

He was unsure of what to do next. He saw Viktor slowly get to the ice. His eyes were unwavering and heated as he stared down the other. Viktor skated over to him silently until he filled Yuuri's space. He knew the man didn't really have physical boundaries, but this felt immensely different.

 

“That was beautiful Yuuri, absolutely stunning.” Viktor moved to hold Yuuri's face in one hand, the other slowly snaking around his waist. “The outfit makes me feel as if you were a possession of mine.”

 

He pulled Yuuri flush against his body. The hand on Yuuri's face moved across his neck back to cradle his head. Yuuri's mind was muddled and disorganized. Hed be lying if he didn't think about himself and Viktor together romantically, hell he thought about it a lot more than he should. He just never thought it would actually happen. Viktors actions did nothing but fuel those thoughts and Yuuri's expectations. 

 

Viktor ran his hand up and down Yuuri's spine, reveling in the shudders that followed through the man.

 

“V-Viktor?” Yuuri began to say but was silenced by the other man's lips against his. The resulting moan that vibrated against Viktor's lips was something he was going to cherish for a long time.

 

“Do you like wearing my clothes Yuuri?” Yuuri nodded shyly. “Don't be so shy, especially after that entrancing performance~.” Yuuri's face flushed deeper. “I enjoy seeing you express yourself like that. You were very...sensual~.” Viktor whispered hotly in Yuuri's ear.

 

Yuuri's hands clutched weakly at Viktor's shirt.

 

“It's like apart of me is surrounding you.” Viktor chuckled as he pulled and snapped the clothing on Yuuri's hip.

 

“T-that's why I like it.” Yuuri admitted softly. Viktor hummed happily into Yuuri's neck and pulled him even closer.

 

“Mmm, you're so adorable Yuuri, so pretty.” Viktor mouthed at Yuuri's neck. “So beautiful, so cute dressed up like me.~ You're so amazing, so attractive~.” Viktor's hands rubbed down to grope Yuuri's ass. Yuuri yelped and clawed at Viktor's shirt.

 

“You ok Yuu-chan?~”

 

“S-surprised me. A-all of this is surprising?”

 

“How so?”

 

“It's just very sudden. And i-it's you and I...I’m just.” Yuuri gestured weakly to himself.

 

Viktor cocked his head in question.

 

“I'm plain and subpart and you're….you're like, like a god. The fact that I'm even in your presence, it's, it's astonishing, even you coming all the way her for me feels like some dream, or some joke.” Yuuri rambled while Viktor listened patiently smiling. Toward the end Viktor leaned in to kiss the panicked man sweetly.

 

“I came because I saw something in you, I saw me in you when I watched that video. You performed it perfectly, with so much love, it felt like a love note written just for me. The only thing that would've made it better if you dressed for that too.” Yuuri blushed and ducked his head. “It felt like you were confessing something to me. Like you were confessing love to me, not just admired, loved, truly, like you actually saw me. Even now you work so hard, so diligently to be perfect, for me.” Viktor tilted Yuuri's stunned face to look him in the eyes. “You're absolutely perfect Yuuri, I want to show you that. I want to…” Viktor asked silently.

 

Yuuri was fixed in place, overrun with emotions that followed with Viktors admission. He took a moment to calm down, to think before he tentatively leaned in and kissed the man. Viktor smiled against his lips before deepening the kiss.

 

“The ice is probably not the best place for this.” Viktor whispered.

 

“No place for what?” Viktor chuckled and fave Yuuri a knowing look and then it hit him.”Oh…” His face lit up once more.

 

“We don't have to Yuuri I jus-.” Viktor began to back away.

 

“No!” Yuuri gripped Viktors wrist.” I, I want this. I want this so much.” Viktor smiled and leaned back in.

 

“Yuu-chan you say such nice things. If you keep saying things like that I don't know how well I’ll be able to contain myself.” The sweet and restrained way Viktor whispered it made Yuuri whine.

 

“I don't want you to.” Yuuri hissed back.

 

A low growl rumbled through Viktor's chest and he took Yuuri's hand and skated towards the exit. He quickly kicked his skates off carelessly before picking Yuuri up bridal style and carrying him off towards the locker room.

 

“We’re going to do it here?” Yuuri asked apprehensively as he was laid down on a bench.

 

“Will you be able to hold yourself back long enough to get back home?” Yuuri paused before shaking his head no.” Good because I don't think I can either.”   
  


He sat on the bench and laid Yuuri's thighs over his own. He ran his heated hands down the blue-clad thighs. Through the fabric he could feel Yuuri's heated flesh and toned muscles underneath it. 

 

Viktor winked and tore Yuuri's skates off. After the skates came off the hands returned to their journey on and over Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri attempted to clench them in the attempt to hide the embarrassing way the cloth pitched around his growing erection. Viktor gave him an amused look before grabbing each of his thighs and spread them each as far as they could go. Yuuri gasped in surprise. The gasp turned into a moan when the hands went to the intersection of his legs, fingering the sensitive skin close to his groin.

 

“Awww, don't get bashful on me now Yuuri.” Viktor teased.

 

Yuuri gave the mad a distasteful look and kicked Viktors sides.

 

“Get on with it then.” Yuuri huffed.

 

Viktor grinned and pushed his thumbs into the intersection of pelvis and thigh again.

 

“Aahhh~ Yuuri, don't be so abashed,” Viktor leaned in “You look absolutely delicious.” Viktor bit the cloth encasing Yuuri's hip. “ I could just eat you up.” Viktor finished darkly, looking up at Yuuri from under his silver eyelashes.

 

The man leaned forward and breathed hotly over the erected spandex, laughing darkly when he saw a wet patch start to form.

 

“Lean up for me Yuuri.” Viktor commanded as he lifted himself off Yuuri.

 

Though a bit dazed Yuuri leaned up and latched his arms around Viktor. Yuuri gathered enough courage to bury his face in the others skaters neck to place tentative kisses up the pale column of skin. His confidence grew when he heard a pleased hum rumble through the others chest.

 

“Mmmmm Yuuri~.” Viktor moaned airily. 

 

Yuuri's kisses grew more aggressive, open mouthed, hot and wet against the neck. A couple of times he even gained enough courage to bite and suck hickeys onto the skin. Viktor was rutting against him, groaning low and now fumbling to get the zipper of the costume down.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor groaned, borderline growling.

 

Yuuri could feel it. He was frustrated but still very restrained. He wanted to be kind with Yuuri, to be gentle even with Yuuri's previous go ahead to not  hold back.

 

“Yuuri, you devilish minx.”

 

Viktor finally got the zipper down damn near ripping the outfit when he tried to remove the upper half off of the younger. Once the expanse of skin was revealed Yuuri's back was on the bench again. Viktor wasted no time ravishing the other's skin with his mouth and teeth.

 

“I know I shouldn't,” Viktor breathed heavily into Yuuri's neck. “But I want to mark you up so badly. I want,” He paused to rut roughly against the prone mans erection. “ I want to cover you in bruises and hickeys.” Yuuri whined. “ I want everyone to know what we did. What I did to you.” Yuuri threw his head against the bench.

 

In a fit of frustrated desperation Yuuri wrapped his legs around lithe hips and pulled the man fully against his ass. Viktor gasped in shock and jerked his hips forward involuntarily.

 

“Then, then do it Viktor. Mark me, make me yours. I-I want to remember. I w-want to wake up and see the embellishments of y-your desire all over my skin.” Yuuri huffed out.

 

Viktor's grip tightened on Yuuri's biceps where they had landed and bit and sucked hard on the high junction of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri gritted his teeth and gripped Viktor's arms back.

 

“V-Viktor please I, I want-” Yuuri cut off with a groan as their hips ground into each other.

 

“What Yuuri? What do you want?” Yuuri's eyes screwed shut and he threw his head back in frustration.

 

“If you don't tell me Yuuri I can't give it to you.”

 

“I, I want.” Yuuri bit his lip. “ I want to feel you i-inside me Viktor.

 

Viktor paused, looked almost shocked that the shy man said that out loud. Yuuri was about to shy away when he heard the man growl and run a hand through his silver locks.

 

“Yuuri you are a dangerous man.”   
  


Yuuri smiled a bit at the reaction. He looked stunning. The dark hooded eyes looking down on him, the sweat beading down his forehead, and the pink flush that had risen so beautifully onto his pink skin. He was gorgeous. Absolutely perfect. Yuuri had made him like this, had brought him to this edge, had made him a crazed man searching to relieve the bases of needs. Yuuri wanted, ned to be that relief. He craved it.

 

“It's true Viktor,” In a surprisingly bold move Yuri ran his hand up Viktor's chest, pausing on the chiseled stomach beneath cotton. “I want to feel your cock inside me.”

 

A switch had been flipped and Yuuri changed. He was surprised how tranquil, provocative, and even his voice came out.

 

Viktor sat back and lifted Yuuris hips up to tip the rest of the costume off. His eyes gleamed with sadistic and lascivious intent as it roved and lingered over the peachy flesh laid before him. It traveled back up to lock with Yuuri's own gaze. It expressed mutely of his hunger, of his need, his need to destroy, to claim, to hold and fuck the life out of the man before him.

 

Yuuri's breath stopped as the eye contact was maintained. Without breaking it Viktor slowly unbuttoned and dropped his shirt to the side. He looked giant from where Yuuri lay, his shadow casted down on him, and the ring of light haloing his head. He looked like an ethereal being. Yurri was taken out of the moment by it, by how beautiful the man towering over him was. That this angel had deemed him worthy of his desires, his attention. 

 

The mouth came crashing back down unto Yuuri's neck, biting and sucking. He was certainly serious when he said he wanted to mark the man under him.

 

“Viktor please.” Yuuri urged his limp hands to curl around the others neck, to pull at the feather soft hair, to draw back his affection, Viktor slow to a stop and drew back.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor pouted “ I… we don't have any lube or condoms.” Yuuri's head clunked on the bench and he sighed.

 

That killed the mood some. He didn't want to wait though. He couldn't, not when they had already come this far. He needed this now. Is arousal addled mind spoke dark and stupid little ideas into existence, each one weighing heavily on his tongue until his jaw dropped and they flooded out.

 

“I don't care. We’re both clean right?”

 

“W-what about lube.” Viktor was baffled by how impatient and eager Yuuri was.

 

“ I don't care, Christ Viktor, put it in me now, raw. I just, I just need it.”

 

“Yuuri, I don't want to hurt you.” Viktor looked incredibly concerned now, probably scared and a bit freaked out by the nonsense pouring out of Yuuri's mouth.

 

“I don't care Viktor!” Yuuri clawed at Viktors back. “I need it it I-” The words danced on the tip of Yuuri's tongue. Secret thirst he never wanted to share were pushing desperately out of Yuuri's throat. The energy and frustration piling up by containing it was driving him to the verge of tears.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor thumbed away the beginning of tears.

 

“I, I want it to hurt.” Yuuri brokenly sputtered. He regretted each word as they left his lips. The look of astonishment on Viktor's face was helping either.

 

He was ready to bolt, for Viktor to leave disgusted, for something to fall apart, what he wasn't ready for was the slow roll against his pelvis and the trembling snarl that resounded above him.

 

“Are you..” Viktor lowered himself some over Yuuri. “Are you sure that's what you want?” Yuuri nodded.

 

“Want me to be rough with you?” Yuuri nodded again.

 

“Want me to use you?” Viktor's voice pitched lower and Yuuri gasped out a yes.

 

“Want me to dominate you? Fuck you to pieces?” Viktor thrust his hips so hard Yuuri slid a good couple of inches up the bench.

 

Yuuri keened loudly and wrapped his legs around Viktor's waist tightly.

 

“Yes! F-fuck yes Viktor please.” Relief and excitement flooded Yuuri's senses as his desires were heard and granted. 

 

Viktor sat up and quickly unbuckled and unlooped his belt pausing to smacked the expensive leather lightly on  the inside of Yuuri's thighs. Yuuri whimpered and pulled at waistband, fumbling hurriedly with the button and zipper. Viktor chuckled hazily and exquisitely.

 

“You're this eager for me? For my cock?” Viktors hands pulled Yuuri's thighs apart roughly and ground slowly a couple more times before he pulled his dick out.

 

Yuuri practically drooled at the sight. He heard Viktor laugh through his dazed out stated and pulled Viktors hips closer, his thumbs digging into the others pelvis sharply.

 

“C’mon Viktor. Fuck me.” Viktor did that groan laugh again and let his head fall back once more.

 

“You're going to be the death of me precious Yuurachka.”

 

Yuurachka?

 

He'd have to ask what that meant later, a bit worried that might have been an insult or something derogatory as a part of this play.

 

That train of thought abruptly crashed and set on fire as the blunt head of Viktor's cock pushed against his hole. Every inch that was pushed through was a sweet infuriating burn. It hurt. Oh god did it hurt. The pain rippled through Yuuris spine like a knife and he had to bit his tongue to hold his screams back. Viktor didn't look like he was faring very well either. The unprepared virgin walls of flesh were vice like and very unwelcoming to the intrusion. As he finally his base Yuuri began to openly sob and shake in relief. It hurt so much, he was sure once they got into moving his ass was going to tear. Yuuri flushed at the thought and decided that it would be best not to divulge how excited that thought made him.

 

“Yuuri? Are you ok? You're cr-.”

 

“I'm fine, it hurts, god it hurts.” Viktor looked broken and torn and tried to sooth Yuuris tears away. He tried to pull out completely surprised when he found himself caged by the others strong legs.

 

“It, it hurts so good Viktor, please,” Yuuri moaned and whined. “Please start moving. P-please, please, break me.” Viktor looked at the other bashfully and pensively before slowly rolling his hips back into Yuuri's.

 

Yuuri's head tossed and he smiled slightly.

 

When Yuuri seemed to desire more he picked up pace and roughness, against his best senses. On a particular thrust Yuuri realized things got weirdly smoother, that things seemed to burn more… Then a trickle ran down his spine.

 

He hoped Viktor wouldn't notice the blood. He was sure that, that would be what stops Viktor completely, regardless of what Yuuri said. It was so good thought. The friction tearing through Yuuri on each thrust filled him with electricity. He felt alive, so alive. He wouldn't be able to practice for wahile, which, he  reasoned, was a fair trade for being brutally fucked into a bench by hsi childhood idol.

 

Viktor keeled over, lifted Yuuris legs over his shoulders, bending him nearly in half and stilled. Yuuri was already crying but the sudden stop just brought on more frustrated tears. He could feel Viktor smile against his neck as he stated a new slow, impossibly deep pace. He was pushing in so much deeper than before in this position and Yuuri thanked whatever god blessed this man with the sex skills he possessed.

 

“Faster Viktor. H-harders, f-fuck me m-more please. You, you said you'd f-fuck me to pieces. Do it. Fuck me Viktor~ M-make me scream.” Viktor paused again, as if to contemplate the request before pulling back to look at Yuuri, smiling.

 

He leaned in for a deep kiss.

 

“As you wish dorogoy.” Viktor winked before he set a literally hip bruising pace. A breathless gasp left Yuuri at the start.

 

Viktor delivered.

 

The obscene slap against his ass along with the creaking of the poor bench, and the echoes of their voices filled the locker room.

 

Yuuri was getting close. His back arched and contorted as he twisted and squirmed under the savage assault on his ass. Seeing and hearing Viktor as he stole his pleasure from Yuuri's body only helped to further push Yuuri to that edge.

 

He was burning, panting, groaning, covered in sweat and losing energy fast as he tried to keep up pace, to bring them both to completion.

 

Yuuris fingers dug into Viktor's lower back as he drove into him. He wanted to tell him he was close but all that came out from his throat were broken cries and garbled sounds. He couldn't form words anyways as his jaw lolled open, drool running down the side of his cheek unchecked.

 

“Yu-yuuri.” Viktor moaned, or whimpered rather into Yuuri's shoulders as he tried to rut faster, harder into Yuuri.

 

He assumed that meant Viktor was close. He pulled Viktor's head out of his neck by his hair, momentarily pleased to see how pleasantly that affected Viktor. He wanted to see the man's face when he came. He held his hair tightly with both his hands. They were both getting louder, as were the noises as the both moved violently against each other. Yuuri felt white hot fire light up his senses and arched his back with an actual scream as he came jerkily on Viktors dick. Viktor thursted a couple more times before he came inside Yuuri.

 

Yuuri felt like he was close to passing out. As his senses slowly returned to him he also felt like he as gross and covered in multiple bodily liquids, and that he was going to be walking bow legged for a couple of days at least. He sighed. It was worth it in his opinion.

 

Viktor lowered his legs but didn't pull out yet. He laid over Yuuri, resting on his elbow, smiling smug and satisfied at the other. Yuuri returned the smile.

 

“You never cease to surprise me Yuuri.”

 

“Same to you.”

 

Viktor laughed and leaned up. The smile faded to pale horo as he glanced down. Yuuri was confused for a moment before he leaned up and was abruptly reminded that his insides were shredded and wrecked. Horyny Yuuir was not a smart man, and one that should never be listened to. Yuuir made a mental note for future Yuuri. Viktor continued to stare in quiet horror, only looking back up when Yuuri winced and groaned as he tried to sit up. Viktor was quick to lay him back on the bench.

 

“You shouldn't try to sit! You're bleeding! Oh God Yuurachka, precious Yuurachka I'm so sorry.” Viktor looked like  _ he  _ was going to start crying now.

 

Yuuri no longer felt the need to ask about the name.

 

“It's fine Viktor, I told you to do it.” Yuuri smiled weakly.

 

“You didn't tell me to make you bleed!”

 

“No, but I told you to fuck me hard without preparation, what do you think would happen?” Viktor looked off to the side and pouted.

 

“So...Youre ok? Really ok? It was fine for you?” Yuuri laughed loudly at that.

 

“Oh my god! Are you serious Viktor? That was the best sex I've ever had.” Viktor smiled in relief and kneeled next to Yuuri on the floor, petting his soft hair carefully.

 

“Oh dear, you mean I have to keep this up? I'm gonna have to creative then.” Yuuri rose on his elbow to look at Viktor directly.

 

“You mean...You want to keep doing this?”

 

Viktor looked absolutely astonished and borderline offended by the question. All the thoughts he had for the other welling up again inside his chest.

 

“Are  _ you  _ serious Yuuri? Ever since I've met you, since I got here I've had to hold myself back from professing my feelings like some love starved fool.” Yuuri smiled brightly and shyly at that.

 

Yuuri abruptly remembered what they did, what he said and hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

“I can't believe I said all those things.”

 

“I like all those things you said,” Viktor whispered and kissed Yuuris ear. “ Besides, I said all those other things too.” Yuuri giggled breathlessly.

 

“That's true I guess.”

 

“Of course,” Viktor tousled the embarrassed man's hair. “Wait here for a moment.” 

 

Viktor walked off, returning with a wet rag and a first aid kit, which Yuuri hardly thought was necessary.

 

“There's supposed to be numbing stuff in here.” Viktor explained when he caught Yuuri's expression.

 

Viktor sat back on the bench and carefully spread Yuuris legs and began to clean away all the blood and cum from Yuuri's body. His face contorted into a guilty grimace and Yuuri ran his palm over his pale cheek and offered a small reassuring smile.

 

“Two hardest things to clean.” He heard Viktor mumble to himself and couldn't help but grin.

 

Once clean Viktor flipped open the kit to find the numbing ointment. His gaze switched back and forth between the tube and Yuuri, trying to figure the best way to go about this. He looked almost childish, adorable really. Concerned and wanting to ease his lovers discomfort, but wholly pensive and put off by the idea of trying to insert anything else into him.

 

“It's ok, I’ve got good stamina but I don't think I can even get it up again that fast Viktor. If you want I can do it myself.” Yuuri reached out but Viktor flinched back from his hand.

 

“No, I did it, I'll do this.” Viktor grumbled stubbornly.

 

God help him he was a child.

 

The cream was cold, which was an actually pretty welcoming feeling, didn't hurt as much as it did when they were having sex. He really just felt sore.

 

“It's nice to have my own nurse.”

 

“Oh? Perhaps I should get the outfit then. Give you proper check-ups and physicals.” Viktor playfully said and Yuuri doubted his previous statement about getting it up fast. He had to force his mind away from the idea less he wanted to truly prove himself wrong.

 

Despite Yuuris protests, Viktor dressed them both back in their clothes and bridal carried Yuuri out of the locker room. Right. They were at Hasetsu castle.

 

Yuuri panicked.

 

He was not quiet and he was sure enough time past that at least Yuuko must've come in, for work. Sure enough, as they approached the doors she was sitting at the rental counter with a big grin.

 

“Something happen Yuuri?”

 

“Ah, Yuuri twisted his ankle a bit, don't want to put pressure on it.” 

 

She seemed to buy it, but as they got to the doors Yuuri looked back to wave goodbye.

 

She winked and gave him two thumbs up.

 

Great.

  
Now he had to find a new skate rink.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoy friend, you guys comments fuel me, also let me know if i should write a follow up with Viktor in that nurse outfit holla


End file.
